The Demon's Royale
by AnonymousAK
Summary: The three Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance, decide to see who is the strongest. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus fights to see who is supreme, and which of their teams truly deserve to be called Demons. Slightly AU and Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

**To most who don't know me, I'm AnonymousAK. To those who already know me, you are now granted immortality courtesy of Tartaros.**

**This story will revolve around the three dark guilds of the Balam Alliance duking it out and fighting till death do they part. The top teams of Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartarus will fight against one another as requested by an Anonymous sponsor who loves to see raw carnage.**

**Anyway, now I give you, the Demon's Royale**

* * *

In an unknown room, there was a meeting table with three chairs set up. Sitting on each chair were the masters of the three strongest dark guilds in all of Fiore. These three formed an alliegance of dark guilds that ruled over the lesser ones that were set up around the world. They were known and heard all around the world as the Balam Alliance.

A heavy set tanned man with several tattoos on his body sat on one chair. He wore an open furred robe, had white hair, and carried a staff with a tribal skull with a orb clenched in its teeth. This man was the leader of one corner of the Balam Alliance. His guild was the smallest, only consisting of six mages including himself. But they were just as powerful.

His name was Brain, and he was the guild master of the Oracion Seis.

Sitting in another chair was an elderly man with white hair under a helmet fashioned like horns, and a matching long beard. Aside from his robe, his most prominen feature was the eyepatch over his right eye. He was the leader of what was known as the strongest dark guild out of the three, and their goal was to reach the ultimate magic world.

His former name was Purehito, the co-founder and second master of the Fairy Tail guild. Now, he goes by the name Hades, and is the guild master of Grimoire Heart.

The head chair was personally customized to where it was fitted and decorated with skulls that were both human and animal. The one sitting in the chair, unlike the other two, was a young man with shaggy black hair. His attire was a flame striped robe and white trousers. In his hand was a tattered old book with only three letters on the cover: E.N.D.

Although he wasn't the guild master, he was a representative in his place. His name was Marde Guille, and he is known as the Demon King of Tartarus.

"Now that we are all gathered, I believe it is time for the main event," Marde Guille told his co-masters in a calm manner.

"Let's see whose of our strongest mages will survive, and who will be grapsed by Death's hand," Hades added.

"Yes, and what shall we wager?" Brain asked the two as he rested his chin on his hand.

"How about our lives...says Master E.N.D," Marde said with a slight smirk.

"Sounds interesting," Hades agreed stroking his beard.

"I'll allow it," Brain agreed.

"Very good then," Marde said with an ominous smile. "Shall we begin."

* * *

In the arena, fans were cheering in anticipation for the upcoming event. Members of various dark guilds and independant dark mages were in the stands screaming in anxiety. Guilds such as Naked Mummy, the Death's Head Caucus, Dark Unicorn, Red Hood, Harpuia, Ghoul Spirit, and Succubus Eye were present, each carrying flags of their own insignia.

At the center stage, a young man carring a large scythe floated across to the center of th arena and grabbed microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman!"

The crowd went into an uproar hearing his voice.

"All three members of the Balam Alliance, will grapple on head to head ina fight for their lives!" One dark mage threw a bottle that smashed on his head. "Hurry the fuck up!" The man's head was lopped off in an instant by a certain pink headed samurai assassin.

Erigor cleared his throat and continued. "I give you the first team that will represent one-third of the Balam Alliance."

From an open gate, seven mages emerged from it and walked into the stadium. A young man with long blond hair and psychotic red eyes pumped his fists into the air as they walked out. A goat like man wearing sunglasses folded his arms in anticipation and waiting. And a large obese man twiddled his fingers in slight nervousness. Leading them was a young woman with long raven black hair wearing a long purple dress and carrying a teal orb.

"Representing the strongest dark guild in the Balam Alliance will be their top tier mages. Each uses a form of magic that was erased from history," Erigor announced. "I give you the mages of Grimoire Heart: The Seven Kin of Purgatory!"

Rustyrose smirked and andjusted his glasses. "Tonight, will be the requiem. Tonight, we fight to our fragments content."

Erigor grinned and continued. "Next are five out of the six strongest wizards. One alone can take out entire guilds, together, they're unbeatable. I give the Oracion Seis!"

Because their guild master couldn't attend, the five decided to take on this challenge without him. Cobra, with his giant pet snake, led the other four out of the arena with a grin. "Our victory, I can hear it."

"Let's make this fast and quick," Racer said followed with a grin. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Midnight was busy asleep lying on a flying carpet with his head down. "zzzz."

Angel strolled in blowing air kisses to the crowd as the Gemini twins hovered on each side of her. "Let's send these guilds fly high."

Hoteye walked in with his book in his hands. "I'll fight if the reward is money. Money is all we need. Money is..."

"Shut the hell up, Hoteye," Cobra and Racer said to him.

Erigor's sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "And last but not least, the guild of Zeref's worshippers and creations. The Etherious, the curse using Demons of Tartarus. I give the Nine Demon Gates!"

Nine creatures stepped out of the third gate. By the looks of them, it was easy to say they weren't human. Except for one man who wore armor saying "Absolute Zero." Another one was a female that looked somewhat human, if you didn't count the two large horns on her head. Leading them was a bird like woman with wicked claws. While one of them with tentacles puped his four arms in the air roaring.

"Ezel, I suggest you cease that display in front of these insects," Torafusa told him with his head down in a sigh.

Keith bowed his head and whispered something. "These humans will be the offerings of Lucifer. They shall drift in the endless void."

"Can we hurry this up," Jackal snickered. "My bloodlust is growing."

"In due time, Jackal-san. Geehee," Franmalth said. "I wonder how much that bloodlust is worth."

Tempesta folded his arms and looked down trying to remember who he had killed today.

* * *

All twenty-one mages stood on their respective corners with their guild insignias towering above them. From the press box, all three of the guild masters sat with several different guild masters from other dark guilds that served as their sponsors.

They watched as Erigor grabbed the mic and announced the first mages to fight. "As you all know, this competition is to prove who the strongest Dark Guild in existence. All mages will fight, and in this game, mages can be killed."

"Hold on, I never agreed to that!" Angel protested.

Erigor ignored her and continued. "And the guild with the last standing mage or mages will recieve the ultimate prize!" He held up a light blue gem that was teleprted into a cage suspended in the air. "Our Anonymous sponsor has not only donated 999,999,999,999 jewels to the winner, but this Lacrima can grant any wish that the user can imagine, with no backstabbing effects!"

At the sound of the jewels, Hoteye dramatically passed out and was caught by Midnight's Reflector.

"_Nirvana_," Brain thought to himself. "_The destruction of everything!_" Zero argued in his head.

"_The Grand Magic World_," Hades thought

"_Death to all humans," _Marde Guille thought. "Says Master E.N.D."

But they all had a similar wish. "The destruction of Fairy Tail."

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov sneezed on the bar stool as Erza was eating one of her strawberry cheesecakes. "Master are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got a weird chill," Makarov responded with a shiver.

Back at the arena, two mages and a demon took their place in the stadium.

"These three are the coolest of the Dark Guilds, and are destined to have their asses whooped by a certain pink headed fire breathing bastard!" Erigor announced.

Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu woke up from his nap and sneezed. Lisanna, whose lap his head was lying on was surprised at his sudden action. "Natsu, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got weird chill," Natsu responded before ultimately going back to snoring on her lap.

Back at the arena, Cobra of Oracion Seis with his pet Cubelios, Zancrow of Grimoire Heart, and Jackal of Tartarus prepared themselves to fight each other. Cubelios hissed at the two as Zancrow bursted into black flames, and Jackal snickered, thinking he had already won.

"I can hear your defeat," Cobra grinned.

"When I'm done, you two will be ashes beneath my boots," Zancrow decleared.

"Get ready to meet hell's embrace," Jackal snickered.

Erigor used his wind magic to fly out of the Death Zone. "Who will be called the true Demons? The six Demons? The seven Demons? Or the Nine actual Demons? Without a further ado, I give you all the Demon's Royale!"

* * *

**Alright so this is slightly AU. I was in my class catching up on the Tartaros Arc, finding out that Oracion Seis got out of prison. Sorry to spoil for those who haven't read it. So I thought to myself, what it would be like if the mages of the strongest Dark Guilds duked it out in a fight to the death? Well here it is.**

**If there are any matchups you had in mind, feel free to leave a review so I'll see what I can do. Just so you know, there will be character deaths. **

**So E.N.D hasn't made his appearance yet. So instead in his place will be the Demon King, until Mashima-sama decides to present him.**

**AnonymousAK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Poison Dragon Roar!"

"Flame God Bellow!"

"Exploding Spiral!"

All three of their attacks collided and brought out a devestating white explosion that covered the field in flames. In under a minute, all of it was sucked out on account of Zancrow's magic. The flames dispersed revealing a badly burned Cobra and Jackal.

"What is this guy?" Jackal asked. "He's some kind of a monster."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Cobra replied pointing to his ears and tail. He rushed towards Jackal and struck him with a spinning kick. "Poison Dragon Spiral Jaws!" Cobra suddenly dodged and Zancrow's black flamed fist met Jackal's cheeks and he was sent flying.

"Where did that dragon hunter go?" Zancrow looked up as he was suddenly smashed into the ground via Cobra's fist. "Poison Dragon Iron Fist!"

Jackal, who was lying on the other side of the stadium, gritted his teeth as he stood up and walked towards the both of them as they brawled amongst one another. "Gentlemen?"

The both of them turned towards him as Jackal snickered. "I must say I've never seen someone who could fight on my level. Allow me to commend you both before you both meet a grueling defeat."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zancrow sneered. He suddenly looked to his arm and noticed there was a marking on the palm of his hands.

"What in the hell?" Cobra noticed the same marking was on his foot. He turned to Jackal, who sneered. '_Any person who touches me becomes bombs themselves.' _His murderous grin made Cobra widen his eyes as he held out his hand. "Fly Cubelios."

As his serpent friend took flight, both Zancrow and Cobra detonated in an intense explosion that sent them both flying. Their bodies slumped on the ground in utter defeat.

"AND THE WINNER IS JACKAL OF TARTARUS!" Erigor's voice rang out as Jackal stepped on both of his fallen opponents, pumping his fists into the air. "I'm surprised you two are still alive."

"LET'S GET INTO A QUICK INTERMISSION AS THE PENALTY GAME WILL SOON COMMENSE!"

* * *

"How disappointing," Brain sighed in frustration as one of his markings disappeared. He wasn't as worried as long as he was still kicking.

"Yes," Mard Geer said as he carressed the book of his guild master. "Jackal is quite the most violent of Zeref's creations.

"I never expected Zancrow to fall so easily," Hades said. His expression clearly said he didn't care in the slightest as he took a sip of wine.

At that moment, Klodoa entered in after bringing down a plasma screen TV for them to view. "My kings, the penalty game is starting." He turned it on and the image showed both Cobra and Zancrow, tied to tables with magic sealing bands that kept them restrained. The camera shifted to Lamy as she stood next to a large slot machine.

* * *

"Welcome to the too bad for the Loser, penalty game," Lamy squealed in what sounded like excitement. She skipped towards both Zancrow and Cobra as one of the Tartarus members brought forth a table full of surgical tools that belonged to a torture chamber (Or Kyouka's late nights with Sayla).

"You two ready?" She asked pinching their cheeks.

"Get off me bitch," Zancrow growled.

"Go fuck yourself," Cobre spatted.

"I already did seeing Jackal-kun beat you both," Her demeanor changed drastically pointing to the slot machine. "Yakdoriga-chan."

The frog like demon nodded and pulled the lever with one of it's tentacles. The slot bars were going down in different directions.

"Let's see what Cobra-chan get's first," She said.

"Cobra-chan?" Cobra repeated freaked out at the young girl's freaky attitude. The slot lever was pulled again and the machine made it's first two stops. "Both landed on the heart symbol. "Oh shit!" Cobra yelled thrashing about knowing what was coming. To his surprise, the third one landed on the symbol that meant right eye. Lamy banged on it with her fists. "Stupid piece of shit doesn't work right."

The constant banging made the slot result change, and all three were unanimous.

"Oh fuck that!" Cobra thrashed as Lamy was licking her lips. "Your right eye it is," She said taking out a three clawed scoop like device as several guards restrained Cobra's head and used a device to keep his eye wide open. Cobra could not move at all and was completely at her mercy. "Just get it over with."

She approached him and placed the contraption gripping his eyes as she proceeded to pull it off. Cobra couldn't help but scream in immense pain and agony as he felt his eyeball tear from his cornea. The feeling was so horrible that not even the author wanted to describe how it felt for his own sake, and thanked God he would never get to know what that feeling was like.

"Don't stop, you're making me wet," Lamy moaned with a heavy blush as blood splashed in her face. The feeling was like a refreshing morning with Jackal in her sick fucked up mind. "Jackal-kun~I'm almost there."

Cobra's yelling was so loud that he felt his own ears about to burst. The pain finally stopped and he took deep breaths as he finally managed to calm down, the pain of course was still rampant and unimaginable.

Cobra was wheeled out as Yakdoriga turned on the slot machine. "Your turn, Zancrow-kun. Or, if you want, you can take me instead of facing punishment."

"Hey Froggy, pull the goddamn lever!" Zancrow immediately said. Yakdoriga grabbed onto it and pulled it. The slot stopped and Zancrow's mouth widened as Lamy pulled out hedge clipper.

"Your penis," Lamy giggled as she readied herself

"Tch, whatever."

***20 Seconds Later***

"YAAAH!"

"I JUST CAME!" The bunny earred girl screamed in ecstacy.


End file.
